


巴巴罗萨

by SarionMoke



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarionMoke/pseuds/SarionMoke
Summary: 短篇，为了开车性转吉 吉攻 恶趣味巴巴罗萨的红发美人遇到帝国年轻金发少尉，展开了追捕和被追捕，调戏和被调戏，攻和被攻的故事。非原著向，借用部分原著设定，私设众多
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 红发美人

Chapter 1 红发美人

“像你这样的美人这里可不多见。” 坐在暗处的人说道，他靠在墙上，整个人沉浸在阴影里，看不清楚长相，声音沙哑像个老人。

被称为美人的红发女人，身高超过1米9，比普通男人高出几个头，轻哼了一声，摇摇晃晃的往墙角的空位走去，大大咧咧的坐下双脚随意叉开，满身酒气，完全没有美人的样子，反而像个流浪汉或者醉鬼。

衣服脏兮兮的，油污和不知道是什么污渍混合在一起，衬衫和裤子好几处撕破。红发美人穿着一身普通船员常见的工装服，米色衬衫配上迷彩的裤子，外套也是迷彩，皱巴巴系在腰上。衬衫的扣子扯开了几颗，扣子不知道去哪了，曲线若隐若现。她没管屋子里其他几人，自顾自靠在墙上睡着了。

看着像飞船机修工，老人想。

罗伊奈赫亚，完全由人工地表和人工空气组合而成的宇宙城堡，超过1百万人口，位于同盟和帝国中间地带，名义上隶属于帝国，其实是个法外之地。往返边境宙域的行商，军人，情报贩子，海盗，间谍，军火商，雇佣兵，冒险家来说是人间天堂。这座人造卫星上，配备有各种娱乐机能——酒吧、宾馆、赌场、妓院、赛狗场、健身房，是发泄欲望和消除压力的绝佳去处。

这里则是罗伊奈赫亚皇后区的临时监狱，里面关着等待判刑的嫌疑犯或已经判刑，等待转移的罪犯。普通的小偷小摸醉酒打架骚扰路人并不会送到这里。罗伊奈赫亚对违法很宽容，酒后斗殴，吸毒过量，骚扰美人之类随处可见，带着大量信用点来的商人和贵族，刚刚脱手抢劫货物的海盗，或者驻守苦寒寂寞边境难得有假期的帝国军人，都是来找乐子而不是找麻烦。

一般只要和受害人达成和解，给予一定经济补偿，关几天就放了，警察们也乐得轻松。至于自私贩毒杀人越货之类，就要分情况了，毕竟这些都是罗伊奈赫亚繁荣的一部分，没有他们，这里只是不知名的荒芜边境行星的一颗人造卫星。 

上头真正盯着的是那些会危害星域繁荣或者严重危害帝国安全的行为，例如贩卖一级军事情报，皇室秘闻等，至于那些不严重危害帝国安全的行为，罗伊奈赫亚的市长，马克西米安 冯 荷尔斯泰因，萨克森星域的领主的远方表亲，总是对这些违法行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“喂，女人！怎么进来的！！” 关在同一个牢房里的壮汉，喊道。壮汉个子不是很高，有着一身健硕的肌肉，看着是个练家子。

红发美人像是听到了，微微睁眼，又像是没有醒，挠了挠大腿，转了身，继续睡，没靠稳，整个人滑到地上。不过，丝毫没有影响她的睡意，躺在地上继续睡。

看红发美人不理自己，大汉刚要发作又忍住了，见女人有持无恐的样子，可能有后台或者杀手锏。混道上的都要知道一条保命的道理，孩子女人老人千万不要随便招惹。这种看似弱小的对手往往深藏不露。想到这，大汉撇了一眼另一边的棕色头发的青年，人畜无害的样子。

青年25岁左右，看着有些腼腆，前几天才来，和大汉打过一次，几分钟功夫把大汉按倒在地拍地认输，从此两个人井水不犯河水。几天来大汉发现，其实青年人挺好相处除了嘴贱。再后来从警卫那得知，青年将要被转送到克劳谢尔监狱，罪名“贩卖稀有文物”。牢房里没有相信贩卖文物的罪名。不过，文物这种东西可大可小可远可近可真可假，谁说的清楚呢。

”火辣的美女，尤其是红头发，可不好惹“，青年出声道，“不是打一架能轻松摆平的哦。” 

此时，红发美女已经有点醒了，她晃了晃脑袋，后遗症还在，不是普通的喝醉。

红发美人似乎做了一个梦， 在无边的黑夜的太空中，远处，似乎，似乎，似乎有什么闪着银白色光芒，很美。她想要看清楚，再看清楚些，却怎么也看不清楚到底是什么。她想要抓住银色光点，却怎么也抓不住。光点越变越大，越变越薄，遮住了整个视野，在薄雾中，她仿佛看到了小时候住的那条街，孩子们在街上踢球下午，隔壁邻居的花园， 还有盛开着的花。什么花？她记不得了，只是依稀记得花很美。

不知道睡了多久， 红发美人猛的睁开眼睛。

“该死的。。。” 她只感到头晕，恶心，“该死的。。。” 这里是哪，“呃。。。。”

她环顾四周，迷迷糊糊看到3个人，老人，壮汉，青年。 

牢房？？？发生了什么？喝断片了？她记得自己在罗伊奈赫亚的一个叫“风车”的酒吧喝酒，然后就不记得发生了什么。不过她可以肯定自己只喝了3杯本地产黑啤酒，绝对没有超出自己的酒量。 难道被发现了？她一个激灵清醒了一半。猛的坐起。到底怎么被发现的？是委托陷阱？还是被盯上了，或者是出了叛徒？想到这，她一身冷汗彻底清醒了。不可能，如果被发现了，绝对不会只是躺在这种怎么看怎么普通的牢房里了，而应该关在看守更严密的地方才对。。冷静冷静冷静。。。她默默对自己说。

仔细看了看四周环境，面积不大，全封闭，人工照明连影子都没有，四周都是监视系统。门应该在左边。标准帝国牢房L-5设计。视线扫到了另外几个人身上，老人，壮汉，青年。三个人也正在看着她。

”你怎么进来的？“壮汉又重复了刚刚的问题，似乎对她这很有兴趣。。壮汉和青年情况不同， 青年已经被定罪过几天就要转移去克劳谢尔。 壮汉有自己的麻烦，案子还没有开庭。

”这里是罗伊奈赫亚皇后区的临时监狱，“ 青年说。

好吧，还在罗伊奈赫亚，不是最糟糕情况。她想。

仔细打量青年一会，从头到脚再从脚到头。此时青年也在看她，然后她的眼睛落在了青年衣服的口袋上。她又瞄了一眼青年，正好青年也在看她，两人对视了一会，似乎明白了些什么。青年做了”别出声“的手势，然后食指指了指天花板。两人都没说话似乎达成了某种默契。 

坐在暗处的老人没有说话，默默的看着他们。


	2. 巴巴罗萨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇宙背景，私设众多

Chapter 2 巴巴罗萨 

黑暗星际空间里，一艘飞船正在全速前进，目标帝国边缘，纸醉金迷的小星球。

牢房看守给四人送来了食物，几片黑面包，豆子和水。墙上的全息屏幕开始播放帝国爱国主义宣传片----”鲁道夫大帝的意志“。主要讲述了银河联邦颓废糜烂、腐化堕落，鲁道夫大帝如何力挽狂澜，从一名军人成为全人类的皇帝，以及成为皇帝后，他非凡的才干，强悍的政治领导能力及刚毅的意志成就的丰功伟绩。

“鲁道夫大帝意志”，帝国人都不陌生，小学必读课。这个系列一共70集，从鲁道夫大帝崛起，一直讲到共和主义者在鲁道夫大帝死后发动叛乱，叛乱最终被帝国宰相尤希．诺耶．舒达菲公爵镇压，叛匪被杀，家属降为农奴阶层被流放结束。 

”宇宙的天则原本就是弱肉强食而已,适者生存，优胜劣汰 !"，银幕上，鲁道夫大帝说，"人类社会也不例外。社会上的异常者增加到一定的数目以上时，社会就会失去活力，逐渐式微。我所热切希望见到的是人类永远的繁荣，因此，排除残弱的人种，是我身为人类统治者所当克尽的神圣义务!" 

荧幕上正播放36集，讲述鲁道夫大帝登记九年后颁布的“劣质遗传因子排除法” 。 

牢房里的四人边看着宣传片边吃着早饭。上午10点，荧幕上显示。

青年看的津津有味，一会“哦哦”的赞同，一会“啧啧”摇头。其余三个人看的索然无味，接受过正统帝国教育的人，对这个短片有着深刻记忆。

红发美人皱了皱眉头，没想到时隔这么多年，又看到这部片子，真是头疼。

“当时民众怎么想的？他们怎么能确定自己不是劣质遗传因子排除法的实施对象？” 青年问。

“民众。。。。民众对鲁道夫大帝崇拜有加，坚决的支持皇帝的决议。。小学四年级标准答案。” 红发美人回答道。“你不是帝国人吧？”

“看出来的吗？”青年绕绕头，“我叫莱纳，费沙人。普通商人，” 普通2个字加了重音。

“凯特琳娜，机修工。” 红发美人回答道。机修工3个字加重音。

又一天过去了，午夜将近。 

银幕上，鲁道夫大帝站在无忧宫的阳台上，挥手向民众执意。镜头拉近，鲁道夫大帝开始演讲。“女士和先生们，晚上好，你们在看我的演讲吗？“ 鲁道夫大帝举手摸了摸肩章和胸，转了一个圈，略带羞涩，”我是不是很英俊？“ 

昏昏欲睡的几个人，被这句话炸醒，发生了什么？

凯特琳娜嚼着晚饭留下一点黑面包，淡定的说，”迪特利，不要用鲁道夫的脸说这种话。“ 

屏幕上的鲁道夫大帝，低沉男音：”鲁道夫其实还挺帅，你不觉的吗？“

红发美人说,”原来你喜欢鲁道夫这类型，我会帮你留意的。”

其余三个人被这个突发情况，震的一时间说不出话。

”你入侵了罗伊奈赫亚网络系统吗？“

”是的。“ 鲁道夫大帝继续说，” 我能从监视器上看到你。天啊，这牢房太简陋了....“ 鲁道夫大帝环顾四周，装模作样，“哇.....竟然....还有三个人...... 那边小伙子挺耐看.......” 

凯特琳娜扶额，后悔激活了迪特利的性格模式........

“迪特利! 说正事!”

“母舰已经到达罗伊奈赫亚防御卫星边缘，登陆分队已经就绪，我将在午夜整点打开监狱所有大门，到时登陆分队会到达监狱上课，你们有6分42秒时间和分队回合，3分28秒离开御卫星攻击范围，请务必准时到达，一旦超过时间，我们只能和防御卫星证明冲突了，” 迪利特声音竟然有些雀跃，“你知道的，我们还欠着修船和补给费用，要尽量节约能量....哈........”

凯特琳娜再次扶额，这个性格模式可以改吗........

“离午夜还有5分14秒，祝您，武运昌隆.......”

鲁道夫大帝继续演讲，“作为帝国臣民，你们.............” 

牢房陷入了诡异的沉默。


End file.
